The present invention relates to a fine friction and wear test apparatus for a plate specimen, and in particular to a fine friction and wear test apparatus for a plate specimen which is capable of reciprocating a plate specimen support member which fixes a plate specimen, rubbing and wearing a plate specimen against a ball specimen attached to a ball specimen support member, measuring a degree of a friction and wear of the plate specimen using a laser source and accurately analyzing the characteristic of the plate specimen.
Generally, a friction and wear test apparatus is an apparatus capable of rubbing and wearing a certain specimen using a certain tool and analyzing a friction and wear characteristic of the specimen and is generally used for analyzing a friction of a small size mechanical part and analyzing the characteristic of the wear.
A conventional friction and wear test apparatus is classified into a big size apparatus which operates for a large weight above about 10N and operates in a minimum stroke range above about 10 mm, and a small size apparatus which operates for below about 1 xcexcN and operates in a stroke range below about 1 xcexcm.
However, since the above large size friction and wear test apparatus operates in a range in which the range of weight applied to specimen is large and the sliding speed is high, it is impossible to accurately analyze the friction and wear characteristic of a friction part of a fine machine which operates in a very lower weight range and a low speed range. In the fine friction and wear test apparatus, since a friction force measuring unit for measuring the degree of the friction of the specimen is engaged to a specimen table, if the specimen is moved, the friction force detector of the friction force measuring unit is moved, and the characteristic of the friction force detector is varied, so that it is impossible to accurately measure the characteristic of the friction and wear of the specimen.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fine friction and wear test apparatus for a plate specimen capable of analyzing a friction and wear characteristic of a small size specimen for processing a small size parts which has a small friction and wear and is not stuck.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fine friction and wear test apparatus for a plate specimen capable of analyzing a friction and wear characteristic of a specimen in a weight range of 1 xcexcNxcx9c1N for processing a small size part which has a small friction and wear and is not stuck.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a fine friction and wear test apparatus for a plate specimen capable of reciprocating a plate specimen support member in which a plate specimen is attached to a ball specimen of a ball plate specimen support member, rubbing and wearing the plate specimen, measuring the degree of a friction and wear of the plate specimen using a detector and accurately analyzing a friction and wear characteristic of the plate specimen.
It is further still another object of the present invention to provide a fine friction and wear test apparatus for a plate specimen which is capable of reciprocating a plate specimen support member to which a plate specimen is attached using a voice coil, rubbing and wearing the plate specimen against a ball specimen of a ball specimen support member, measuring the degree of a friction and wear of the plate specimen using a laser source and a light detector and accurately analyzing the characteristic of a friction and wear of the plate specimen.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a fine friction and wear test apparatus for a plate specimen according to the present invention which includes a fixing unit which a pair of first fixing columns and a pair of second fixing columns are engaged on a bottom plate having a certain area in a vertical direction, a driving unit in which a stainless pipe is fixed to one side of the fixing unit, and the plate specimen support member of the other end horizontally reciprocates based on the operation of a first voice coil motor engaged to one end of the stainless pipe, a rotation plate position controller in which a rotation plate is vertically engaged to the lower end of the coil motor engaged to one side of each second fixing column, a ball specimen support member in which a ball specimen is engaged to one end of the load plate horizontally engaged to the rotation plate, and a balance weight is engaged to the other end of the same, a ball specimen engaged to an upper end of the second fixing column and controlling the movement of the ball specimen support member engaged to one end of the same, a control measuring unit installed in an upper end of the fixing unit for outputting a light to a reflection mirror and measuring a friction force of the plate specimen, and a power unit installed in one surface of the base for supplying a power to the driving unit, the rotation plate position controller and the control measuring unit.
To achieve the above objects, there is provided a fine friction and wear test apparatus for a plate specimen according to the present invention which includes a fixing unit which a pair of first fixing columns and a pair of second fixing columns are engaged on a bottom plate having a certain area in a vertical direction, a driving unit in which a stainless pipe is fixed to one side o the fixing unit, and the plate specimen support member of the other end horizontally reciprocates based on the operation of a first voice coil motor engaged to one end of the stainless pipe, a rotation plate position controller in which a rotation plate is vertically engaged to the lower end of the coil motor engaged to one side of each second fixing column, a ball specimen support member in which a ball specimen is engaged to one end of the load plate horizontally engaged to the rotation plate, and a balance weight is engaged to the other end of the same, a ball specimen engaged to an upper end of the second fixing column and controlling the movement of the ball specimen support member engaged to one end of the same, a control measuring unit installed in an upper end of the fixing unit for outputting a light to a reflection mirror and measuring a friction force of the plate specimen, and a power unit installed in one surface of the base for supplying a power to the driving unit, the rotation plate position controller and the control measuring unit.